Hello, Aisle 10
by obeydontstray
Summary: Damien Sandow is bored. Bored of sitting at home for weeks on end, waiting for the WWE to call him in. Painfully bored, until he notices the girl at the supermarket with the sad eyes. Can he put a smile on her pretty face?
1. Hello

**A/N: Short and sweet beginning. But if anyone is interested, I intend to make this one a series too. Maybe. The world needs more Damien Sandow.**

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question?" She glances over her shoulder at him, her arms full of the soup cans she was stocking. "Yes, I do work here." She chuckled. "As your fashion forward company vests implies." He chuckles in return. They never took the time to learn each other's names (she never wore a name badge), but over the course of the last few months, they'd grown a natural back and forth during his frequent supermarket trips. "What's up chief?" She asked, her back still towards him as she stacked the chicken noodle soup ahead of him. His mind reeled, trying to think of some obcure item in the store. He probably knew this store as well as she did by now, honestly. "You wouldn't happen to know much about wine, would you?" He stammered. Of course he knew enough about it. But, he needed a reason to distract her. "Not really. I don't drink much wine." She replied, a can falling from her grasp and bouncing off the hard flooring. 'Shit' she cursed under her breath, trying to kick the can aside. He bent down quickly and grabbed the can, setting it down on a shelf nearby. "Lemme give you a hand with that." He grabbed a few cands from her and followed suit, setting them on the nearby shelf. "Thanks." She replied, pushing a lock of dark brown hair back behind her ear. "What was it you needed to know about the wine?" She asked. "I was just wondering if you knew of any good ones.' He replied, lying through his teeth.

They both stood in front of the wine section, observing the rows of glass bottles. "Honestly, this is the only one I really ever drank that was decent." She shrugged, gesturing towards a cheap bottle of strawberry wine. "I'm honestly more of a beer girl myself." "Beer, yuck." He replied, making a face. "You haven't had the right beer." She joked and he shrugged. "Maybe you haven't had the right wine yet." She paused a moment, her ear trained to the announcement repeating over the intercom. 'Charlie to the checkouts please, Charlie please come to the checkouts.' She made a small sound of disapproval under her breath before she turned to him. "Sorry, gotta run. See ya next time, maybe?" "Sure. Maybe so." He stammered as she walked away. 'Charlie.' He mentally noted to himself. 'So that's her name.' Her line was too busy at the checkout, so he quickly paid through a cheap bottle of wine at the self checkout and headed back home. Back to his couch at home and another Netflix marathon.

And so was the pattern. Damien Sandow was nearly unemployed at the moment, and spent a good bit of his free time at the local supermarket. Hoping to catch a moment with brunette with the sad eyes. And each time he'd stumble over his words, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to.


	2. Blush

**A/N: Hey guys please excuse my errors in the first chapter. That was a half formed idea banged out in like the middle of the night lol. Glad you guys liked it! This is kinda the stuff I daydream about when I'm at work lol. And I miss Damien, a lot.**

 _A week later..._

"Hey Charlie." He braves as the conveyor belt rolls towards her. He doesn't really need all the stuff he has sitting up there, but it's an excuse to see her. "Hey Damien." She half grins at him, but he can tell from her eyes that it's been a rough day. He would never admit that he'd come in the last five days straight, buying something so he could try and see her. But today was the first time since he'd consulted her on wine info that she'd been here. He wonders where she's been. And why she looks so tired. He doesn't question how she knew his name either. Maybe she watched wrestling? She held small talk with him as she scanned the mound of canned food that he really didn't need at home, and he tried to mentally psych himself up. "Hey Charlie..." Her eyebrows raised slightly as she glanced at him, her hands still working.

"Do you have any plans after work tonight?" Whew, he said it. And now to wait for the dreaded answer. She probably has a boyfriend she goes home to at night. "I was planning on pizza and a movie. I get off pretty late tonight." Great, no mention if she's single or not. Shit. "Would you care to get a drink with me?" "I don't get off until 11." She said, though her tone of voice didn't suggest she was totally opposed to the idea. "I don't mind." He replied. "I can meet you at the corner bar down the street later, if you want." She offered. He smiled as he noticed the tinge of pink forming across her face. "I'd really like that." She finished ringing his items and he paid, taking a minute to smile broadly at her. "I'll see you tonight, then?" Adorably, the blush had spread to her ears. She nodded, suddenly looking more bashful than he'd seen before.

On the way out of the store Damien passed a donation box for a food drive and he stopped for a moment. Without much thought he divided up half of the can food he'd picked up and added it to the box. He really didn't need to add to the growing soup collection in his cabinets at home. And besides, mission accomplished for the day. May as well do a good deed for the day too.


	3. Drunk

Damien smiled from the bar, waving her over to the seat he saved for her. "I thought you didn't like beer." She teased as she took a seat beside him. "So recommend me one." He retorted slyly. She caught the attention of the bartender and ordered a couple of craft beers that he'd never heard of. "So...how was work?" He asked, unsure of how to break the ice. She shrugged as she grabbed the bottle that was passed to her. "Same old same old. Not to be awkward, but I have seen you on tv. How come you've been around here?" This time it was his turn to shrug. "They haven't really had a storyline for me recently. I guess they've hit a creative slump with me." "That really sucks. You're pretty good at what you do." "Thanks." He replied, hesitantly lifting the beer to his lips.

"Okay, this one is tolerable." He teased. He still wasn't to keen on the taste, but it wasn't horrible. "The more beer you drink, the less you care about the taste so I'm told." She chuckled, glancing at him. "That's usually how I am with wine." "Maybe sometime I'll take you to a tasting and you can try a few different ones. You have to kinda find out what your tastes are and which ones would suit that." "I always kinda felt like it was a lot of work, choosing a wine." She commented. "With beer I usually pick a new one based on the packaging." He laughed, studying the label on the beer he was drinking currently. He chose to keep taking big gulps, trying to get the beer down before it got warm and even more unimpressive. "Are cocktails more your speed?" She asked, eyeballing a menu. "I don't know. I haven't tried much of this sort of thing." She ordered another beer and slid him the menu. After much debate, and encouragement from her, he ordered a mudslide. "If you tell anyone I ordered a dessert drink, I will get you!" "You may wanna go easy on those, tiger." She said later as Damien worked on his second mudslide. "Nah, it's cool. It's just a dessert with a bit of alcohol."

After moving to the back deck of the bar, they sat under the stars in the quiet, laughing and talking. They conversed like old friends, as if they'd had inside jokes forever. Damien was beside himself, giddy from the alcohol and happy to be spending time with her. She drank slowly but smiled big at him as he told her stories from the road. The alcohol took away the pang of fear he felt when he talked about work these days. He woke up every morning praying today wasn't the day he'd get a call. That dreaded 'We wish you the best in your future endeavors' call. She glanced down at her watch and made a face, suddenly realizing the time. "I'm sorry Damien, I've really gotta get home!" "I'll call you a cab!" He volunteered, fumbling in his pockets for his phone. "I'll call you a cab, actually." She replied. "You've had a few too many mudslides, my friend." "Pish posh!" He replied, holding up his keys. And promptly accidentally dropping them. "Actually, come on. I'll drop you off."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean this!" "Yeah I know, you're a lightweight, pretty boy." She teased as he sat in the passenger seat of her fan, his face smushed against the window. "I told you those mudslides would take you out!" She chuckled before he turned to her, a suddenly serious look on his face. "But seriously Charlie, I really enjoyed tonight." "I did too." She replied as she pulled into his driveway. "Can I see you again?" He asked, trying his hardest not to slur his words. "How about I call you?" She replied. "Alright." He replied as he stepped from her van and wobbled up to his porch. There he waited until she pulled away to vomit in the bushes. Yeah, drinking was most definitely a bad idea.


	4. Text Me Maybe

_Thanks for the reviews everyone! Glad you're enjoying the fluff :) this is probably the lightest thing I've written._

Damien sat in front of the tv with Raw watching him more than he was watching it. Truthfully he couldn't really bring himself to watch the championship tournament. Stardust is on the card. Kalisto, really? And Sheamus? He's already Mr. Money in the Bank! Why does he have to be in the bracket? Despite himself, Damien was bitter. He had that briefcase once too, why couldn't he be in the tournament? Well, he did end up being the only guy to cleanly loose his cash-in. Damn it, Cena. He glanced down at his faded Wrestlemania shirt and grey sweatpants. Moping here on the couch and eating oreos certainly wasn't going to help his career either. Maybe it's time to hit the gym.

He was half an hour into a 90's pop playlist and working on his shoulders when a few people started filing into the gym. Damien was a little displeased that he no longer had the gym to himself, but blocked everyone out as he made his way over to the treadmills. He noticed a girl a few machines down in purple workout gear (with a rather nice, shapely figure he quickly observed) but decided to take a machine further down the line. No use to crowd anyone. He was lost in a Sugar Ray song and wondering why he hadn't seen Charlie lately when a tap on his shoulder startled him. Damien nearly fell off his treadmill but caught himself. Xavier Woods was laughing at him. "You ain't living your life man!" He teased. "What's gotcha so jumpy?" Damien grinned, shrugging. "Just lost in my head, I guess." "We're going to film an arm wrestling contest for Up Up Down Down, want in?" Damien looked over his shoulder and Kofi waved, flanked by Rusev, Big E, Slater, and Sin Cara. "I'll catch ya next episode, my man. I've been slacking on my workouts so it's crunch time." "I feel ya. Next time then." Xavier agreed before going back to join the group. Damien glanced around the rest of the gym, mostly filling up with strangers, before he put his headphones back on. Where had Charlie been, anyway? He'd only been in the grocery store a time or two since their outing the other night. Maybe she'd just been off. Or on break whenever he was in there. Or avoiding him. He kinda did make a jackass of himself. Drinking on a first date is never a good idea. Assuming it was a date.

When Damien crossed the gym to the weight benches he was pretty dismayed to see them all occupied. He changed his mind and was about to head for the pull-up bars when he noticed familiar brown hair. And someone struggling with the weight bar. "You really should have a spotter, ya know?" He quipped as he grabbed the bar, helping her lift it to the supports. Charlie panted beneath him, rubbing the soreness from her arms. "Thanks for the save, I got a little over-zealous." "I'll spot you, if you want to try it again." He offered. "I don't know, I'm a little gun shy now." She laughed. The weight she'd been pressing certainly was nothing to sneeze at. He followed her to the bikes and they chatted for a bit as they rode. He finally got the nerve to talk about the last time they were together. "So, I'm extremely sorry about getting so inebriated the other night." "You mean totally sloshed?" She joked, flashing him a huge smile. "Inebriated, sloshed, wasted. It was all pretty improper." "Hey, don't worry about it. You said beforehand you knew nothing about beer. You just can't hold that kind of alcohol very well. At least you're a fun drunk. Pretty charming, actually." He felt his ears turning warm and immediately hated himself for it.

She glance at her watch and sighed. "It's getting pretty late, I should get home." "It was really good to see you again, Charlie." "You too Damien." She replied, grabbing her gear bag from her locker. "Hey, why don't ou text me sometime? I usually don't talk on the phone much because of how much I work, but I text a good bit." She said and he unlocked his iPhone, bringing up the phonebook. After putting her name in an empty field he passed it to her to add her number. In the process his headphone accidentally came unplugged, letting her (and half the gym) know that 'Head Over Heels' was on his playlist. "Well that's embarrassing.." He mumbled as he quickly plugged the cord back in. She laughed in earnest as she retrieved his phone back and saved her number. "Not really, we were all here for the 90's. I really like Alanis Morisette anyway."


End file.
